Heart's Requiem
by btamamura
Summary: The final in the Music Of The Heart stories. On the first year anniversary of Eisen's passing, Yasuaki and Lumiale meet at the cemetery and find closure. Shounen-ai Lumiale x Eisen, ones-sided Yasuaki x Eisen


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, Angelique or their characters, they are the property of their respective owners._

**Notes:** It's here at last, the final story in my Music Of The Heart stories, also known as Lumiale x Eisen fics. I had planned on different ways to go about this, including having Yasuaki return to Seichi and speak with Lumiale so they can have closure. All along, this idea has been the better one, having Lumiale leave Seichi for the day (by the time he gets back, it would be as if he hardly left) and visit the graveyard where Eisen is resting on the first year anniversary of his passing. Oh yes, Eisen's birth name is Atsuhito, it was revealed in the manga, Yasuaki told Akane that name when speaking of Eisen's past. Anyway, this fic contains shounen-ai pairings which is male x male romantic love, so if you don't like those, please leave now. If it doesn't both you, I hope you enjoy this.

It was a beautiful day, a part of Lumiale was thankful for that as he carried his harp down the stone path. The rest of him though felt that it didn't suit his current surroundings. _Though I shouldn't complain, Eisen also enjoyed a day as beautiful as this._ He soon found himself at his destination, and saw he wasn't alone.

The young man standing at the grave turned as he heard approaching footfalls. His mismatched eyes widened in surprise when he saw who was standing before him. "Lumiale..."

Lumiale was also surprised, though it was mainly because the young man in front of him appeared as if he hadn't aged a day since the last time they met over fifty years ago in this time. "Yasuaki, it is good to see you again."

"You as well. I'm glad you were able to make it." Yasuaki waited until Lumiale was standing beside him before he turned back to the grave. "One year today...it doesn't feel like it though."

Lumiale read the inscription on the headstone. "Atsuhito? Is that Eisen's name?"

"Yes, that was his name before he renounced princehood and became a monk."

"I see..."

Yasuaki fixed some flowers he had been arranging. "Lumiale...on the day Eisen died..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "That day, he knew it would be risky to play his flute, but he also knew his time was drawing near. All he wanted that day was to play with you one final time."

Lumiale's blue eyes were filled with sorrow as he remembered that day, how he had learned from Clavis that Eisen was dying, hearing the song fade just as it was drawing to a close.

"I was considering telling him not to so he could live a little longer, but I could see just how much he wanted to reach you. He put all of his remaining strength into the song. I am glad I allowed him to reach you, even if that had led to his passing...but even if he hadn't, he was still going to pass on that night, and if he hadn't been able to reach you, he would've died with regrets in his heart. I couldn't let that happen to him, so I personally handed him his flute and told him to play that song." He opened his eyes and turned to Lumiale. "He never stopped loving you, you were always someone very important to him. I want to say I envy you, but that would be a lie. I don't envy you because Eisen and I still had a special bond. We were as close as brothers, so even if my romantic feelings for him weren't returned, I still feel blessed that our bond was still special."

"If anything, I feel I should envy you...but I can't. Even though you were by Eisen's side through all of those years, our love was still strong enough to reach each other. We transcended time and cosmoses and were still able to play our song together." He smiled slightly. "We were both important people to Eisen, just as he was important to both of us."

Yasuaki nodded in agreement, before turning back to the grave.

They both stood there in silence offering their deepest respects to the one they loved. Lumiale then stepped forward. "That day, I had said I would never play the harp again. But...I have to play this." He sat down on the ground and positioned his harp so it sat comfortably on his lap and against his body. "Eisen, this song is for you." After taking a deep breath to calm himself, his fingers started to gently pluck the strings.

Yasuaki closed his eyes and listened to the gentle, peaceful, loving melody that the Mizu no Shugosei was playing.

The song drew to a close and Lumiale took another deep breath. He opened his eyes. They widened in shock. "Eisen...!"

Yasuaki also opened his eyes and saw just what had shocked Lumiale so much. "Eisen, it's you..."

It's true, Eisen was standing before them. His form was incorporeal, but his voice could still be heard. His violet eyes filled with wisdom he'd gained over his long lifetime softened as he gazed upon two of the most important people in his life. "Lumiale, Yasuaki-dono..."

Both men smiled as they saw the spirit of the one they loved standing before them. "Eisen, it is good to see you again," Lumiale whispered.

"It is good to see both of you as well. I heard your song, Lumiale, thank you. I will always love you. Please don't stop playing your harp, it brings joy to all who hear it."

Lumiale nodded, his throat starting to tighten, thus preventing him from saying anything.

"Yasuaki-dono, I'll always love you as well. You were always my best friend, my brother. I thank you for allowing me to reach Lumiale that last time."

"I couldn't do anything else but allow it. I couldn't let you leave with regrets in your heart," Yasuaki responded, his voice starting to sound choked-up.

"Can we play that song again, Lumiale?" He held up his flute. Yasuaki had made certain Eisen took it with him when he was cremated, it was something special to the monk, it was a part of him.

"Of course, Eisen," Lumiale replied.

Yasuaki watched and listened as the harpist and flutist played their song, one that brought a lot of memories: the day the Hachiyo went to the Shinchou no Seichi and met the Shugosei, the moment Lumiale and Eisen bonded over their love of music, the party during which Lumiale suddenly kissed Eisen as they played the song, that hard period when their friendship was on hiatus so Eisen could think of who his heart called for, the day the Hachiyo left and Lumiale and Eisen vowing their love was eternal, the moment Eisen found he could reach Lumiale with their song...and the night Eisen passed away as he played the song.

The song ended and Eisen peacefully closed his eyes. "We were able to complete our final performance after all, I'm glad." He opened them again and gazed at the two men again. "I love both of you so much, and I always will. I am afraid that now I must depart."

Lumiale and Yasuaki felt tears streaming from their eyes as they watched Eisen's form fade. "I love you too, Eisen, always," they both uttered at once before he had vanished completely. Yasuaki knelt beside Lumiale, carefully moved the Shugosei's harp and embraced him as they expressed their shared grief.

The sun was setting, it was time for both of them to leave. "I shall see you next time," Lumiale stated as he held out his hand as if offering a handshake.

Yasuaki chuckled slightly and carefully pushed the hand back, then stepped close and embraced the tall male. "Eisen and I were not related, but he was like my brother. If you two were able to get married, you would've been like my brother-in-law. There's no need to shake hands between brothers, is there?"

Lumiale smiled and returned the embrace. "No, there's not."

After a minute, they broke the embrace and turned to head their separate ways, all while Eisen continued to watch them with a content smile on his face. _I love both of you so much, may you live joyous lives full of peace._


End file.
